No Debe Tocarte
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Song-Fic. "En mi busqueda de Naraku, te vi llorando. ¿Que no entiendes que el solo te hace daño?. Pues una venganza no hace daño ademas de gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo...Kagome, el NO DEBE TOCARTE OTRA VEZ"


_**Song-Fic**_

_**No Debe Tocarte (Alexis y Fido Ft Toby Love)**_

_**Kouga**_

Corrí dejándome llevar por el viento, según los rumores una gran nube negra con un gran poder maligno de ubicaba al norte del país de Musashi*. Lo cual lo más probable era por consecuencia de Naraku. Llegue al borde un rio el cual seguí la corriente, rio abajo para ver si conseguía algún demonio.

Un repentino olor llego a mi nariz. Esa perfecta combinación dulce de olores. Era mi futura mujer. Era Kagome. Pero esta venia acompañada de un olor salado. Lagrimas.

_**En un cuarto sola y te preguntas por que**_

_**Te encuentras triste y llorando otra vez**_

A la mayor velocidad y que piernas y los fragmentos pudieron darme seguí el rastro de lagrimas que ya me rompía el corazón. Y por fin llegue. Kagome estaba sentada en toda la orilla del rio, tapando su rostro con sus brazos y piernas recogidas, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

-Inuyasha- susurro entre lágrimas. Al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón se lleno de rabia. El tiempo pasaba y nunca dejabas de estar a su lado, soportándolo todo.

-Kagome- la llame para que se percataras de mi presencia. Dio un saltico por la respuesta y se limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su manga para evitar ver su sufrimiento. Puse mi vista más desaprobadora.

-Hola Kouga- su respuesta a mi llamado fue extremadamente falsa. Tan deprimida estaba que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mentir. Ningún intento de escusa salió de sus perfectos y hermosos labios.

-¿Fue él?- pregunte a pesar de saber la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de sus labios para ver si se daba cuenta de la locura que cometía al estar con Inuyasha. Nuevamente escondió su rostro entre sus piernas evitando mi pregunta. Y al igual que el comienzo sentí rabia- ¡Mírame!

_**Mucho tiempo llevas con el**_

_**Shorty mírame, que te cuide y te trate bien**_

Otro fuerte llanto salió de los ojos de ella, me acerque para darte consuelo. Me senté su lado y rápidamente se lanzo a mis brazos buscando protección.

-No sé porque soportas esto Kagome- susurre a su oído el cual estaba muy cerca de mí por la posición que adquirimos- Si te hace llorar no deberías entrégale todo. Ni tu corazón, ni tu amor.

-Pero…- intento excusarse, pero no tenía palabras que decir. Ya que sabía que decía la verdad.

-Yo en cambio- dije algo asustado, ya que siempre rechazaba mis propuesta- Nunca te haría sufrir. Yo te amaría siempre con todo mi corazón y daría mi vida por ver tu hermosa sonrisa cada mañana.

_**Y el no merece tu amor, no le entregues tu corazón**_

_**Sigue tu camino aquí estoy yo**_

-Eres simplemente perfecta- continúe apretando muchas más ese hermoso cuerpo- Por eso no debes sufrir, eso hace que pierdas ese hermoso brillo que todos y sobre todo yo amemos de ti. Deja de llorar por alguien que solo te crea falsas ilusiones.

_**Eres divina y un ángel que perdió sus alas por creer en una tonta ilusión**_

Nuevamente se recostó de mí para continuar con su llanto. Que era cada vez más desgarrador para mi alma. Sufrías más de lo que imaginaba. Lo podía sentir al ver tus ojos chocolatados.

-Kagome- quería que supiera todos mis deseos, mis opiniones y mis rabias de ese momento- A comparación del tiempo que llevas con Inuyasha no nos conocemos, pero quiero saber todo de ti para que a mi lado seas completamente feliz. No llorarías- continúe con mi relato, pero me empecé a sentir culpable- Perdóname Kagome- la abrase mas fuerte- Perdóname por no ser el chico perfecto para ti, perdóname por no tener ese algo que te enamora.

_**Mira ma' yo se que tu no me conoces bien**_

_**Pero a través de tus ojos puedo ver**_

_**Que hay mucho dolor y mucho sufrimiento**_

_**Permítame decirle cuanto lo siento**_

-Perdóname tú a mí- me pidió continuando con sus lagrimas. Alego su rostro de mi pecho, levanto sus manos las cuales poso en mis mejillas y me vio directo a los ojos- Perdóname por ser una tonta que no fue capaz de enamorarse de ti.

-El día que nos conocimos fui un impulsivo- le comente para que recordara la vez que le confesé desde una montaña mi amor por ella. Escuche su risa, me imagino que recordaba ese mismo momento- Seria capaz de volver a gritar desde una montaña mi amor por ti.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto esperanzada mientras sus ojos tomaban un peculiar brillo.

-Te lo prometo- y como ya varias veces, la abrasé.

_**Cuanto lo lamento**_

_**Si fuera por mí yo te llevaría a la montaña más alta **_

_**Y hacia los 4 vientos gritaría**_

-¡Vamos!- mencione completamente emocionado. Una repentina idea entro en mi mente. La tome y la levante, a punto de correar para ir hacia mi nuevo destino. La cara de Kagome era de completa sorpresa, me vio un poco asustada.

-¿A dónde?- su tono no era grave, solo sentía un poco de miedo. El cual era más producto de la repentina acción que cualquier otra cosa. Ella confiaba ciegamente en mí. Bueno en algunas partes, porque sabía lo impulsivo que era en ocasiones.

-¡Donde el clan de los lobos Sur!- le anuncie con una gran sonrisa- Tendremos nuestro propio hogar y seremos felices. Empecé a correr hacia el sur. Olvidándome por completo la verdadera misión que tenia. Pero no puede dar ni dos pasos cuando Kagome me detuvo.

-¡ALTO!- grito rápidamente, deteniéndome por completo. Su cara parecía triste. Bajo su vista para no verme a la cara- Discúlpame Kouga…pero no puedo dejar…

-¡A INUYASHA!- la rabia pasaba por cada uno de mis nervios corporales, calentando de forma negativa mi cuerpo. Ella levanto su rostro ante mi grito, dándome una completa vista de sus lágrimas. Me tranquilice un poco, no quería que se sintiera peor. Continúe intentando que entrara en razón- Ven conmigo Kagome, Inuyasha no te quiere. Si te quisiera no te hiciera llorar con esa actitud y mucho menos iría con esa Miko* muerta en vida

_**Ma' vente conmigo y déjalo a el**_

_**El no te quiere además te es infiel**_

-Más de una vez te ha puesto en peligro por ir por esa mujer que ya está muerta- vi tus ojos que se abrían enormemente. Tu mente bajaba por esos tristes recuerdos de Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa.

_**No puedo creer que alguien te maltrate**_

_**La última vez por poco te mata**_

-¡Tu sabes que yo no haría lo mismo!- le recordé nuevamente- ¡te he dicho miles de veces esto, y si me toca lo diré otras mil veces más!

-Kouga- escuche tu voz apagada llamándome, tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- Eso ya lo sé, que es lo peor del asunto. Te quiero pero…

-…No me amas- yo mismo complete la triste frase. Volviéndome loco de amor desde que la conocí- Kagome yo puede esperar por tu amor hasta morir. Y mira que viviré mucho.

_**Y yo aquí esperándote muriendo por ti**_

_**Volviéndome loco desde que te conocí**_

Se rio de mi pequeño chiste. Sonreí al saber que había logrado mi objetivo de mejorar su ánimo. Me percate que sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y en sus mejillas solo estaban los surcos de agua seca.

-Yo no puedo dejar que sigas sufriendo, yo no puedo permitir que algo te pase y que sufras por Inuyasha es "algo"- acerque muchas más a su rostro para hundirme más en sus ojos.

_**Yo no puedo permitir que algo te pase**_

_**Ya lo tuyo y lo del término**_

-Pero Kouga mi corazón ya ha sufrido mucho, estoy acostumbrada de llorar por Inuyasha- dijiste con una sorprendente sincera. Tu tono de vez seguía siendo algo depresivo- No quiero llorar más y tengo miedo de que tú me lastimes.

-Nunca lo haría Kagome- bese su mejilla dulcemente mientras les decía esas palabras- Ven conmigo, con el tiempo puedo lograr que me ames como yo te amo.

_**Dale otra oportunidad al amor**_

_**Y vente conmigo**_

-Pero Inuyasha tiene sus cosas buenas…- intento excusarlo, pero no se lo permití. Se senté nuevamente en el pasto y calle sus labios colocando un dedo sobre ellos.

-El no te quiere- busque la forma de no sonar tan cruel con esas palabras. Ya que por culpa de él tu corazón estaba roto- El solo te causa dolor.

_**Sabes que no te quiero no te trata como el debe mujer **_

_**(No debe tocarte otra vez)**_

_**Y Si te rompió el corazón y no pensó en el gran dolor que te causo **_

_**(No debe tocarte otra vez)**_

-Yo curare tu corazón, quédate conmigo- Abrace su petrificado cuerpo. Mis palabras la habían herido fuertemente. Repentinamente sentí un par de brazos rodeando mi cuello. ¡Ella me correspondía al abrazo!

-Gracias Kouga- me susurro al oído dulcemente. Me sentí completamente feliz.

_**Quédate aquí conmigo (quédate)**_

_**Búscame y te daré alivio**_

_**Quédate aquí conmigo**_

-Pero no puedo corresponder tus deseos- dijo la chica mientras se alegaba de mi rostro. Su voz sonó mucho más triste, tus ojos mostraban dolor. Sabía que te dolía no poder amarme, sorprendentemente…te entendía- Inuyasha me quiere y ese amor que siento por él hace que lo perdone por muchas cosas.

_**Por el desvives, te traiciona**_

_**Tú lo quieres, lo perdonas**_

-Un día te cansaras de todo eso- le comente con un nudo en mi garganta, porque sabía que era mentira.

-El me promete cambiar- me dijo la chica con una esperanzada sonrisa- Se que por mi haría muchas cosas- de repente su rostro cambio a uno triste. Se alego de mi cuerpo quitando esa romántica y dulce posición que teníamos. Se poso al lado mío y como al principio de todo se abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre ellas.

_**Te promete cambiar intentarlo de nuevo**_

_**Y tienes miedo de que te vuelva a tocar**_

-Tengo miedo de seguir sufriendo. No soy perfecta pero creo que no merezco esto. Quiero que mi corazón sane pero no quiero utilizarte- después volviste a verme. Son una mirada melancólica- Tu no te mereces eso.

-Te entiendo- le dije para que se sintiera mejor- Tu necesitas amor, no solo el mío. Necesitas que tu corazón sienta su propio amor- Un olor conocido paso por mi nariz, una repentina rabia me invadió. Enfoque disimuladamente mi vista hacia los arbustos. Me pareció raro que no actuara, solo se quedo viendo. Continúe la conversación aparentando no saber sobre su presencia- Pero no te sientas sola.

_**Y quien sana el dolor, tanto que sufriste **_

_**La cura es amor pero estas sola y triste**_

-Gracias Kouga- Kagome se lanzo a mi pecho en un simple abrazo amistoso. Un gruñido sonó entre los arbustos. Sonreí.

-Antes de irme quiero que tu tengas una pequeña venganza- susurre con picardía. Ella se alego de mi con una cara confusa. Le dije un "No te enojes" y tome su rostro delicadamente con mis manos para evitar dañarla con mis garras. Y logre uno de mis mas preciados objetivos…la bese.

Uni mis labios con los de ella en un beso simple y delicado. Al tiempo ella empezó a corresponderme tímidamente, logrando asi mi pequeña misión.

-¡MALDITO!- la voz del perrucho sonó estrepitosamente. Salto entre los arbustos he intento atacarme con su espada. Lo esquive y salí corriendo. Me voltee y vi el furioso rostro del chico manteniendo a Kagome detrás de él para que no me acercara- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Kagome!

-Espero que hallas disfrutado tu venganza- grite dirigiéndome a la azabache que simplemente estaba sonrojada ante todo el repentino momento de besos y celos.

_**Hoy sale el sol, vez el temor, deja que pague**_

_**Déjalo que pague por su error**_

Corrí con una gran velocidad hacia la montaña cercana que estaba ni muy lejos. Llegue hasta una saliente y grite con toda mi fuerza.

-¡KAGOME TE AMO!- esa era una promesa que cumplieria siempre. Me rei en mi interior al escuchar a lo lejos un fuerte gruñido y un "maldito Kouga" acompañado de un "Osuwari*"

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_**Musashi: antiguo nombre de la actual región de Tokio y cercanías**_

_**Miko: sacerdotisa en japones. Como Kikyou.**_

_**Osuwari: es el hechizo de tiene Inuyasha en su collar, en latino es "abajo" y en español España es "sientate"**_

**_

* * *

_**

Este FF lo escribi para un concurso, Espero les guste

Dejen rewiers!!! PLISSS si me quieren dejenlos!!


End file.
